


Tune

by SerpentineJ



Series: Olicolm: 25 Days of OTP [13]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Haha fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13.	Listening to/playing festive music or caroling. Olicolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tune

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Alright. One late fic down, and I’ll probably finish up the other tomorrow…
> 
> Also, it’s canon that Ollie plays the guitar and you can’t tell me there’s not a piano in that house of Malcolm’s.
> 
> In addition, is there any market for a MalcolmxOlliexJamie fic? Just out of curiosity.

**13\. Listening to/playing festive music or caroling.**

When Malcolm wakes up on Saturday, bleary-eyed and warm under the duvet, he shifts and twists around, expecting to feel the warmth of another body beside his.

The other side of the bed is cold and empty.

He props himself up on his elbows, blinking and sitting up, and Ollie isn’t in the room. 

A strain of music shimmers through the air, light on the walls, and Tucker shifts and throws off his blanket, slipping his feet into a pair of slippers and standing up. 

_Joy to the world! The Lord is come_  
Let earth receive her King!  
Let every heart prepare Him room  
And heaven and nature sing  
And heaven and nature sing  
And heaven, and heaven and nature sing 

“Ollie?” He pads through the hallways, following the sound of the tune. “Where the fuck are you?”

The music is getting louder, and Malcolm makes his way to the music room. The double French door opens easily, warm wood swinging on perfectly balanced hinges. 

_Joy to the world! the Savior reigns_  
Let men their songs employ  
While fields and floods  
Rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy  
Repeat the sounding joy  
Repeat, repeat the sounding joy 

Morning light streams in from the large floor-to-ceiling window, dappling the grand piano standing stately in the middle of the room, polished and dust-free. Cherry wood bookshelves and a couple guitar hooks line the sides of the circular room, electric and acoustic adorning the wall. Ollie is seated in one of the plush cream chairs, acoustic guitar in his lap, propped on one knee, strumming and singing softly. He catches Malcolm’s eye and grins, unfaltering in his tune.

_No more let sins and sorrows grow_  
Nor thorns infest the ground  
He comes to make  
His blessings flow  
Far as the curse is found  
Far as the curse is found  
Far as, far as the curse is found 

Tucker doesn’t say a word, just sits down on his piano bench and leans forwards, leaning his elbows on his knees and propping his chin up on his hands. 

_He rules the world with truth and grace_  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness  
And wonders of His love  
And wonders of His love  
And wonders and wonders of His love 

Ollie trails off, the last chord ringing out, and Malcolm smirks and claps. “Marvelous. Bravo.”

“Ah, thanks.” Reeder blushes and smiles, setting the guitar back up on its stand. 

Tucker turns around and lifts the cover off the piano keys, standing to open the lid to the body of the instrument, and sets his fingers on the keys. His boyfriend stands to lean against the side of the piano.

_Angels we have heard on high_  
Sweetly singing o’er the plains,  
And the mountains in reply  
Echoing their joyous strains. 

He is smiling stupidly, his grin lighting up the room, and Malcolm continues to sing, Scottish accent echoing through the room. 

_Gloria, in excelsis Deo!  
Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

Ollie joins in, despite a slight voice crack.

_Shepherds, why this jubilee?_  
Why your joyous strains prolong?  
What the gladsome tidings be  
Which inspire your heav’nly song?  
The house echoes with the strains of the music.  
Come to Bethlehem and see  
Christ Whose birth the angels sing; 

_Come, adore on bended knee,_  
Christ the Lord, the newborn King.  
See Him in a manger laid,  
Whom the choirs of angels praise;  
Mary, Joseph, lend your aid,  
While our hearts in love we raise. 

Ollie leans down and kisses Malcolm full on the mouth, sliding his arms around the other’s waist and sliding between his knees. He can feel Tucker’s grin against his lips and he can’t help but smile back.

They part and Malcolm smirks. “Your voice cracked.”

“Shut it.” Ollie swats him on the shoulder. “I was on the choir in junior year. Of high school.” He pauses and gets up. “Also, what’s this cassette tape? Malcolm Tucker and the Dreamboys?”

Tucker gulps.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Actually, Capaldi's punk band was pretty good.
> 
> I threw together a concept sketch for the room I've described: http://imgur.com/a0FwBp7


End file.
